The overall aim for this Small Business Innovative Research project is to develop and evaluate a web-based 3D interactive Virtual Emergency Medical Technician-Basic Training Program. ArchieMD's goal is to develop a product that will use 3D interactive visualizations and a virtual patient simulator to teach Emergency Medical Technician (EMT) concepts required for certification and continuing education. The proposed product will combine 3-D computer graphics and gaming technology to provide an inquiry-based, non-linear, immersive learning environment for EMT training. The program will be designed to improve EMT certification rates, increase knowledge by EMTs, reduce training costs, and enable effective distribution of training. Phase I of this SBIR project will focus on developing a prototype of five EMT training modules and conducting a pilot evaluation. The evaluation will be conducted by the Center for Emergency Medicine. Phase II will focus on building out the full curriculum to cover EMT-Basic certification and performing a definitive evaluation of its efficacy in a large study. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The product will impact public health by improving availability, quality. and cost of EMT training. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]